Tender Love and Care
by Mona Lisa's Balled
Summary: Just some cute fluffy sick boy wonder, getting fussed over. Actual stories better than the description, so please check it out! :)


_Hey, so recently I've kind of gotten sucked into the DC universe and I've been watching Young Justice lately. So I decided trying my hand at writing a Young Justice with with our favorite Boy Wonder Robin or Dick Grayson. Just something cute and fluffy I felt like writing. I did use my Oc Maggie just because I feel like the DC universe is so flexible that it would fine. If you don't like it I'm sorry. This is also on my tumblr just a heads up. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope that someone enjoys it._

Nightingale and Robin swooped down to the entrance of the cave, the robotic voice announcing their arrival.

Kid Flash looked up at them from his perch on the couch," Rough night?" He asked, mumbling through a mouthful of popcorn.

Nightingale snorted," You could say that." She said trying to wring the rain water from her hair," Wasn't expecting it to randomly start pouring rain while we out on patrol, it's a mess out there."

"I can imagine." He grinned," You two look like a couple of drowned rat's." Kid teased, gesturing to their appearance.

The female hero opened her mouth to make snarky retort when a something stopped her in her tracks," Hgxst." Nightingale turned to find a tight fist pressed under the boy wonders nose as he stifled a miserable sounding sneeze.

Sighing she turned back to Kid Flash," As much as I would enjoy banting with you all night long, I've got to go make sure bird brain over their gets dried off before he catches a case of the sniffles."

"I'm fine." Robin muttered," Just still a little cold from the rain." He tried to protest.

Grinning she tugged on Robin's arm," No arguments, your costumes soaked through there's no way your staying in it, hit the showers boy wonder." Nightingale told him.

"Get a room you two!" Called Kid Flash from his place on the couch.

"Get a life Wally!" Nightingale called back, leading Robin to the showers so he could warm up and get changed.

Maggie got out of her shower first, towel drying her hair and plopping down on the couch opposite of Wally.

She figured that it was taking Dick a little longer to warm up, so she wasn't too worried when he didn't come out right away.

"Tshgt Ngxt Hgxst." It didn't take long for that to change though, a couple soft little expulsions of air announcing his presence.

Looking up at him, she felt a tug on her heartstrings.

The boy wonder was now changed into warmer clothing, a towel loosely hanging around his slumped shoulders and his signature sunglasses perched on his nose which was beginning to turn a lovely shade of pink. The poor boy looked drained.

Patting the spot next to her, silently ushering Dick to sit down before the poor boy passed out.

He wasted no time taking the spot pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his tired head on her shoulder.

Shivering a little as his wet hair touched her bare neck, Maggie frowned," Your hair still wet." She scolded him lightly, taking the towel from his shoulders, gently rubbing his hair till it was nearly dry," There that should be a little better." Maggie said smiling.

Dick sighed clearly content with this gentle motion, snuggling back into her side and resting his head on her shoulder when she was finished.

"You two are like sickeningly adorable." Wally mumbled through a handful of popcorn.

Maggie chuckled," I'm going to take that as a compliment." She answered him, carding her fingers soothingly through Dick's hair," I think we're a little late to be preventing those sniffles however." She said, clearly seeing that boy wonder was not at the top of his game.

Dick groaned," This sucks." He croaked out, feeling miserable already.

Maggie ran her fingers through his soft jet-black hair, letting her nails lightly run over his scalp," I know." She told him pressing a kiss to his warm temple, before getting up to get a thermometer, and medicine for her sick Bird.

Dick whined, shivering clearly displeased, glaring up at her, "I'm sorry you feel all ick, but we have to check your temp, and get some medicine into you." She told him.

Wally sighed, taking pity on his friend, lifting his arm," Come here you leech." He said, letting his friend curl up against him and steal his warmth. Maggie grinned," Aw cute." Taking a quick picture of them with her phone, earning a pillow to the face. 'So worth it." She thought before resuming her search.

It took a little bit but eventually she found a thermometer, a bottle of cold medicine, and miraculously a box of lotion tissue, knowing they'd be put to good use. "Alright Graybird open up." Maggie told him, sticking the thermometer in his mouth.

Not even two seconds in though, Dick's face went slack his pink little nose wrinkling up slightly. Maggie just frowned knowing exactly what was happening," Richard Grayson don't even think about it." She scolded lightly really hoping he could hold back a little longer.

Dick whimpered giving her the puppy dog eyes, scrubbing at his nose as it tickled fiercely.

"Dick I'm serious, you don't have that much longer you'll be fine." She told him pinching his pink little nose. Maggie wanted to get a correct reading on him to make sure he wasn't running a fever.

Thankfully it didn't take long for the thermometer to beep, and Maggie plucked it from his mouth.

Snatching a couple of tissues, she pressed them to Dicks nose just in time for him to crumple forward with a couple sneezes," Heh…hih…Hihkshi hihkshi hah…HAHTTSHI!" He groaned taking over the tissues while Maggie looked at the thermometer.

She frowned a little when she saw the reading," Looks like you have a low-grade fever." She told him," Nothing too bad, but let's make sure it stays that way." Maggie told him handing over some Cold/flu medicine

Dick took the medicine, and she sat back down on the couch opening her arms up to him," I'll take over from here Wally." She told him, letting the sick boy snuggle back into her side.

Wally rolled his shoulder, stretching out his arm," Good because my arm was starting to fall asleep." Getting up he grinned at the two teasingly," I'll leave you two love birds alone." He teased running off, just as an empty water bottle soared at his head.

Maggie rolled her eyes, running her finger through Dick's hair once more," Want to watch a movie." She asked, figuring he'd probably fall asleep, but at least she'd have something to keep herself occupied while she looked after him. He nodded, and she picked out a movie for the two of them to watch.

Dick didn't even last ten minutes into the movie before he started to drift off feeling comfortable, warm, and safe.


End file.
